


The Sheikah Markings Part 1

by TheDelta42



Series: To Find Hyrule [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Outset Island, Post-Phantom Hourglass, Post-Wind Waker, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah Culture, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Link, Tetra and Linebeck are interrupted while they are recounting their story about the World of the Ocean King
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: To Find Hyrule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942783
Kudos: 9





	The Sheikah Markings Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link never expected to find a home on the waves. Tetra never expected to find a home in a person. A Series of non-chronological One-Shots that’ll vary in length that’ll follow Link and Tetra, and their growing relationship, as they look for New Hyrule. Set after Phantom Hourglass.
> 
> I decided there wasn’t enough of Tetra and Link, so here’s a series of one shots around them.
> 
> [This means sign language]

** The Sheikah Markings part 1 **

“So,” Said Nudge, looking down at Link and Tetra, “The Ghost Ship took you to another world. Where you were turned to stone and Link had to find three fairies, then three pure metals to make a sword to kill the monster that kidnapped you.”

“Yes.” Exclaimed Tetra, throwing her arms in the air, “Why do you think Link has two more swords, a boomerang, bow, bombs, grappling hook, hammer and some strange mouse thing.”

Everyone suddenly looked at Link, who tried to hide his new weapons from the crew.

“Speaking of,” Said Tetra, slowly, “You’re going to have to put them with the others, Link.”

Link promptly bolted with Gonzo and Senza chasing him. Linebeck, who’d been quiet until this point, looked funnily at Tetra.

“Why does he need to put his weapons away?” Asked the sailor, as Link ducked under a recently installed cannon while Gonzo ran full pelt into it.

“An incident happened.” Said Tetra, her cheeks turning slightly red.

“What incident?” Asked Linebeck, placing his hands on his hips.

“N-never you mind!” Barked Tetra, “I-it’s rude to ask people about their personal business!”

“Link accidentally used his hookshot on the ship.” Said Mako, looking at a map, “Normally that wouldn’t’ve been a problem, as he did it all the time, the problem was Tetra had her door open, namely due to the heat, and Link flew into her room while she was changing.”

“Saw in her underwear, he was saying.” Said Zuko, from the bottom of the mast, “The angle he saw thing didn’t help him much.”

Tetra had gone bright red, in both embarrassment and surprise. Niko saw her eye twitching before trying to salvage the situation, “Then miss Tetra took his effects and locked them in a chest in her quarters, which now is under lock and key.” Niko then stuck his foot out, making Link trip and Senza catch up with him.

The selective mute whined slightly as Senza took the bag containing the items and put them down in front of Tetra.

“Link, it’s for your own good.” Said Tetra, picking the bag up, before spotting the Phantom Sword. “You can keep the sword.” Link immediately brightened, before grabbing the sword and hugging Tetra.

Linebeck frowned at Link, “Aren’t you gonna say anything?”

The entire crew froze before Gonzo walked over, nursing his head.

“He’s selectively mute.” Said Gonzo, checking if his nose was broken, “the only ones who can get him to speak are his family and miss Tetra.”

Linebeck pulled a face, “The entire time he was on my ship, he didn’t shut up.”

Mako frowned slightly, before tilting Link’s head upwards. Linebeck squinted and saw a thin pale pink line on Link’s neck.

“You sure about that?” Asked Mako, before looking at Linebeck.

Tetra was quiet, before speaking up, “Link did speak more while we were there, I may have been stone, but I could still see and hear.”

“But that doesn’t explain why he can’t speak now.” Said Linebeck, folding his arms.

“Different world, different rules.” Shrugged Tetra, before trudging off with the bag, “Link, you better come with, I don’t want anything to blow up in my face.”

Link nodded and quickly chased after her.

After Link and Tetra had disappeared and were out of earshot, Niko spoke, “50 rupees they kiss by the end of the month.”

“80 if they kiss before that.” Said Nudge, looking down at the smaller pirate.

“Knock it off, before they come back.” Grumbled Gonzo, before going to the wheel of the ship.

“What’s Link’s job here?” Asked Linebeck, looking down at Niko.

“Originally, he was a swabbie.” Said Niko, before continuing, “But after the incident with Ganon, Tetra gave him a job as a navigator-slash-strategist, made dealing with other pirates easier.”

“But there was a week when Tetra had him mop the decks.” Said Zuko, as he started heading up the mast.

“Why?” Questioned Linebeck.

“One submarine was infested by rats.” Replied Zuko, halfway up the mast by that point, “Never heard her scream so loudly.”

“What are you talking about?” Demanded Tetra, as she appeared followed by Link.

“Nothing!” The entire crew exclaimed, quickly pretending that nothing had been going on.

Tetra glared and snapped, “Well, get back to work.”

Link stood behind Tetra and cocked his head slightly, before looking out to sea. Link’s hand tugged the back of Tetra’s vest. Tetra swung around and looked at Link, her demeanour changing instantly.

“What is it, Link?” Asked Tetra, before Link pointed at something. On the horizon a ship with a red eye and tear drop on its sail fired a shot that landed three meters from the bow.

Tetra looked from the ship to her crew, who just stood there staring at the water.

Anger gripping her, Tetra stalked over to Gonzo and kicked him in the shin, yelling “Don’t just stand there! Fire back!”

The crew jumped into action, loading the cannons and returning fire…until a shot hit the mast, causing both it and Zuko to fall into the ocean. Link threw a rope over to Zuko, so the short man could climb up.

Tetra saw red, before shoving Senza from the seat of one of the cannons.

“No one shoots my ship and gets away with it.” Growled Tetra, firing a shot at the advancing ship.

The next three shots from Tetra’s cannon hit the attacking ship’s side. Without the shots causing any damage.

Gonzo’s jaw dropped in shock. While everyone stopped and stared as the advancing ship drew closer, until three pellets where thrown onto the deck, which then spewed out smoke, making everyone close their eyes and start coughing. Four figures leapt onto the ship, two going towards Tetra, with the remaining two going to Link.

“Get off me!” Coughed Tetra, as one of the people grabbed her, before the other one knocked her out. Link received a similar treatment, before being hoisted up like a sack of food and carried off the ship.

When the smoke cleared Link and Tetra were gone. Along with the attacking ship.

**_ TFH _ **

Tetra groaned as she regained consciousness. Shifting her head, she spotted Link, still passed out, with some drool running down his chin. While she found the sight adorable, not that she’d admit it, she quickly kicked him, making him wake up.

“The pigs are attacking the cuccos.” Mumbled Link, as he woke up.

“Link, where are we?” Whispered Tetra, trying to figure out why they weren’t on _Her Grace_.

Link only stretched and rubbed his eyes before pointing behind her. Tetra slowly turned before seeing a man with white hair and red eyes staring at them.

“You’re awake.” Said the man, looking at them passively.

“Who are you and where are we?” Demanded Tetra, jumping to her feet and glaring at the man.

The man only chuckled at her, before sitting down, “Of all the questions you ask, it is those two that are first.” Said the man, a sad look in his eye, “so much like your mother.”

“How would you know my mother?” Demanded Tetra, growing angrier by the second.

“You are aboard the _Nocturne_ , a ship used by the Sheikah Tribe.” Said the man, looking down at Tetra, the 15-year old’s chest heaving with anger, “And as for who I am, my name is Dorian, and I am your father.”

**_ TFH _ **

Dorian walked out onto the deck and rubbed his eyes slightly.

“Things didn’t go according to plan then?” Asked a Sheikah blade master, quietly sharpening her scimitar.

“How long were you listening in, Purah?” Asked Dorian, not looking at the woman.

“Long enough to know that she thinks Impa was always a pirate and her crew were just picked willy-nilly.” Said Purah, checking her sword for any dullness, “I still don’t know why Impa ran away, or dyed her hair for that matter.”

Dorian exhaled sharply, before walking down to the prow of the ship, “How long until we reach the isle?”

“Another day or so, why?” Responded Purah, putting her sword down.

“When we reach the isle, Tetra will begin her training.” Said Dorian, before turning, “I also want to see how well this ‘Hero of Winds’ can fight.”

“Why?” Asked Purah, “He defeated Ganondorf, why do you need to see how well he can fight?”

Dorian was quiet, before walking into his cabin, leaving Purah on deck with a Shadow looking down at her.

**_ TFH _ **

Link watched at Tetra stomped across the cell, having seen her blow up at Dorian. Tetra let out a small scream, before kicking a crate. Link got up and walked over to her.

“W-why are you so angry?” Asked Link, his voice soft and wispy.

Tetra took a deep breath and sighed, before looking at Link.

“He said he was my father.” Said Tetra, “If that’s the case then, where was he? He didn’t turn up at all in my childhood, even after my mother died, I was raised by my crew.”

“B-but he h-here n-now?” Said Link, his stutter returning, another reason he didn’t speak.

Tetra sighed before sitting down on the crate she’d kicked, “Link, I know this is cruel on you, but if your parents turned up out of the blue, how’d you react?” Asked Tetra, looking up at the blond boy.

“I-I d-d-don’t know.” Said Link, slowly becoming more distressed at his voice.

Tetra sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her, before she started speaking sign language.

[It feels like that he only turned up because of you defeating Ganon] Signed Tetra, making Link frown slightly.

[But I didn’t, you did more than I did] responded Link.

[I was kidnapped, knocked out and was practically useless through out the battle, Link.] Signed Tetra, huffing slightly, [The only reason you got involved was because I got your sister kidnapped.]

Tetra took a shuddering breath, prompting Link to wrap his arms around her. Tetra gripped him back as the last of her walls crumbled, quietly sobbing into his shoulder.

**_ TFH _ **

_Her Grace_ limped her way to Outset Island, being towed by a small steamship. Aryll looked through her telescope, spotting the ship and ran off to tell the other islanders.

“GRANDMA!” Yelled Aryll, running towards her home, “LINK AND THE PIRATES ARE BACK!”

Saria, Link and Aryll’s Grandmother, looked out to the ocean and spotted the ship, or rather the fact the mast was missing, and they were being towed by a small steam that was lacking in the structural design.

“Orca.” Said Saria, looking at the younger man, “Be a dear and bring Link and Tetra to me, thank you.”

“Aye.” Said Orca, walking down the pier towards the steam ship. Saria watched as Orca jogged up to the steamship as it made dock, the pirates clambering into long boats and making their way to shore.

Orca spoke with the captain of the steam ‘ship’, while the crew of _Her Grace_ slowly made their way to the village.

“Somethings happened.” Said Sue-Belle, as the pirates approached, “They never take this long, not for any good reason.”

“Gonzo.” Said Saria, slowly hobbling towards the pirates, “can you tell me where my grandson is?”

Gonzo looked panicked, quickly looking at the others for help. He was shoved forwards by the rest of the crew.

“W-well, you see, um...” Said Gonzo, before Linebeck just walked forwards.

“Their ship was attacked, during the chaos Link and Tetra were taken by the attackers.” Said Linebeck, looking down at the little old lady.

“My grandson…” Said Saria, slowly, “Was kidnapped.”

“Unfortunately, yes, judging on how the attackers arrived, they’d obviously been monitoring the crew for a while.” Said Linebeck, “If I wasn’t so concerned, I’d almost be impressed on how they were able to subdue him so easily.”

Everyone was quiet, before Sturgeon spoke up, “Was there any markings that could’ve identified them?”

“Aside from a red eye with a tear-drop on their sails, no.” Said Linebeck, idly cleaning a telescope.

Sturgeon quickly turned to fetch one of his books, before Saria spoke.

“You mean to tell me, that the Sheikah have kidnapped my grandson.” Said Saria, slowly turning to look at Tetra’s crew.

“Pretty much.” Said Linebeck, putting the telescope back in his pocket.


End file.
